long lost sister
by vaniilatwilight75
Summary: Bella comes to forks as a vampire! But ther is another thing she is also jasper's sister with a big secret! Will she do what she is sent for or will jasper and "Edward" make her reconsider story much better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Long lost sister**

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

Bella pov:

It's been two weeks since the letter came. But I still remember it like yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Mother and me were knitting in the old parlor. Father was working in the barn. We both heard the clattering footsteps from the horses before they entered our estate. Mother had went outside to meet the strangers. For there carriage and horses made it clear that they were wealthy men. I was secretly gazing out the window. I knew it was inappropriate to look at something that was not my concern, but I really couldn't help it I had always been curious and always thirsting for knowledge. My father had thrown lots of tantrums about how my curiosity was unheard for for a proper lady. My mother always said calmly that this was the reason I didn't have many suitors. _

_Mother and the strangers were talking outside. I only noticed now that they were wearing confederate army uniforms. Mother started screaming and ran inside she yelled "Isabella fetch father in the barn, now! I didn't stop to ask what was wrong because when I looked at my mother's face all I could see was pure agony and grief . I had gotten father and now we were all sitting In the parlor. I was wondering why the soldiers were here. Maybe they came to bring the news that Jasper was finally coming home. _

_Jasper was my brother and my best friend. He always stood up to father when he found another suitor for me. He helped me when I was stuck doing some chore for mother and whenever I needed him he was there. But then he went to the army. He had been gone for 6 months. I was broken out of my musings when mother started crying. I listened more closely and then I knew Jasper was gone!_

**End flashback**

Since Jasper was declared missing, father was free to do anything around the house. He had chosen 5 suitors that I had to choose from. All five of them were equally horrid. He Yelled at least five times a day at me and mother. And the worst part was that I couldn't even lift my heart out to Jasper. I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to run away there was no way that I was going to marry those men never. I wandered into the woods. It was there that I saw him. He was beautiful with blood red eyes. There was something about him, that told me I should run. But I didn't he came closer aiming towards my neck and then there was the burn. It was excruciating agony beyond words. I screamed and screamed till I noticed that it only made me weaker. I don't know how long I laid there burning but at some point my heart started to speed the burn was numbing but my racing heart didn't slow. With one last frantic beat it stopped. I woke up facing the man that had bitten me and he explained what I had become. He asked me if I was thirsty but I really wasn't. Later I learned that it was part of my gift. I had gone away from the vampire that changed me and went in search of animals. He had told me that there was an alternative to killing humans, and I wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Now I think I should explain my gift. I could control elements. Witch is very dangerous for other vampires. Especially the fire although it didn't harm me It could harm others. That is why I stayed away from other covens. I still ached for my brother every day . It had been two hundred years since I was changed. I was going to go to another remote location somewhere where the sun barley came out. A place that I could live in for a period of time before I had to move on again. I was changed when I was seventeen so I had enrolled in the high school there. The place I had chosen was forks, Washington

**Authors note: Hi I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the beginning of the story. Please review pretty please with an irritable grizzly on top? I also wanted to ask if someone wanted to be my beta. Any takers? **

**C ye soon **

**Nell :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I went out of my old Chevy. It's been my constant companion for 60 years. I just couldn't part with it. I could already hear the whispers about me. _Did you see the new girl yet? I'm gonna ask that chick out! I wonder if she's a relation to the Cullen family? _The Cullen family? If they thought I was a relation to them they must be vegan vampires too. For I heard they had golden eyes. I smelled searching for the scent of another vampire. Then I caught it. There were five of them. I should leave now before I brought them in danger with my power. But for some reason I couldn't. Not yet. I wanted to find out what was about this coven that made it that they could live in such a large group together.

I dragged myself to my first class. English. I was seated next to a girl with curly brown hair. She started chatting excitedly to me and I followed her to my next class as well. It was at third period that I could finally shake her off. But then I met a boy with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He started following me around like a love sick puppy. When the bell rang at fourth period I was relieved. I thought I could finally shake them off. But it was a lot harder then I thought. Who knew that humans were so persistent. I finally made a left turn somewhere, and opened the door to the cafeteria. I walked in and I was immediently bombarded with the scents of the five vampires. I looked at them each individually. The one with honey blond hair caught my eye he was familiar. He turned around to meet my gaze. It was Jasper! I bolted out of the cafeteria as soon as I saw him it couldn't be possible he was dead!

Jasper's pov:

The new girl was coming today. We knew she was a vampire. We had come across her scent when hunting. We had followed her scent and checked to see if she was a danger to our family. We had seen that she only hunted animals so we decided that we would wait to see if she was a threat.

I had to sit through another four periods of emotions till I could go to my Alice again.

The girls that were around me were always lustful and the boys weren't much better.

When the bell rang I rushed out to find my siblings. We were sitting at our usual table down wind so we didn't get tempted that much. I had the most trouble with this new lifestyle because after all those years of feeding off humans. It was such a big change after years of death and bloodshed.

The smell of the new vampire came in the room. I turned to see her. What this couldn't be possible. It couldn't be her. She was dead. But I could see her she was staring at me with shock In her eyes. Edward looked at me with a look that clearly said " who is she?" I just shook my head and jumped out of my chair I needed to find her find out what happened. I just had her back I can't just let her run! My family was running behind me as soon as we had left he human eye.

Edward's pov:

Who was that new vampire? How did Jasper know her? The vampire had bolted out of the cafeteria. Jasper was following her and broke out in a run as soon as we were out of the humans line of sight. I was the fastest in my family and almost caught up to her when she was making a u turn I tackled her.

Bella's pov:

I was running as fast as I could. I didn't take the time to see witch family member was chasing me. Why were they chasing me in the first place? Just as I was about to take a turn to the left the copper haired boy pounced on me and pinned me to the ground I was snarling furiously, still trying to break free. I was all to soon surrounded

by his coven and gave up. I wouldn't use my gift at them for that would most certainly mean death. The boy that had caught me said "If I let you go will you run again?" I thought about that but I knew even if I tried he would catch me again. He was by far the fastest vampire I had ever seen and the most beautiful. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that! How could I only focus on his looks while I despised humans for doing the same to me. I looked back up at the boy and he was staring at me intently obviously waiting for an answer. I simply shook my head not wanting to use my voice in case I snarled again. He slowly released me and I stood up as soon as I could. I glared at the coven and hissed "i hope you have a good reason to hunt me down as an animal!" I was surprised at my self I never used this kind of tone I supposed it was just the surprise of seeing Jasper again. Jasper my brother that was to be f**** dead 200 years ago!

Jasper' pov:

I saw Edward tackle Bella. I still couldn't believe she was here. She was supposed to have died years ago, but then again so was I so I couldn't be angry. I wondered who changed her and if he was still alive because if he was I was going to kill that selfish bastard. I saw Edward look at me from the corner of his eye still trying to restrain Bella. I chuckled she was still as stubborn as ever. I was so fulled with joy. I couldn't believe I had my sister back. I was still rejoicing when I heard Bella hiss something at us. "i hope you have a good reason to hunt me down as an animal!" I laughed out loud at her choice of words I could see by her eye color that she to have a "vegetarian diet".

" _Edward"_ I thought he looked at me and I continued_"i want her to come back home with us."_ he nodded and said this to Bella. I have to give it to her she put up quite a fight but eventually we had her trailing behind us. We were running I felt the emotions around me most of my siblings were curious Alice was betrayed and distrusting and even a bit jealous she probably thought that she was a lover from my former life. Bella well her emotions were all over the place she was anxious distrusting, afraid ,joyous and another emotion I couldn't pinpoint. It was the same queer emotion edward was feeling. It was happy, sweet , caring , and selfless …

**Authors note: **

**I hope you all liked that chapter. I had a bit of writers block and I'm not really happy about it. I might reedit it later. Please review people I really want to know what you guys think about the story!**

**Nell:)**


	3. Chapter 3: family reunion

Chapter 3: Family reunion

Bpov

I was carefully trailing behind the coven. It was unnervingly big but not as big as _her's. _But most importantly why was Jasper with them. Was he their captive? Did they change him? If I so much here a bit of hesitation of him wanting to stay here I will make sure that each and every vampire get's a lightning bolt in their cold undead hart!

We were nearing the end of the forest and then I saw it. The house was a beautiful pale white and the space was very open and light. It was magnificent.

The bronze haired vampire came up next to me and said " beautiful isn't it?"

"My mother Esme designed it." _Mother _did he just say mother? Were there more vampires waiting?

We entered the house and I heard the particularly grumpy pixie call "Esme, Carlisle could you come down for a minute?"** ( An: yes I know Carlisle should be working but let's pretend it's his day off)** I heard two people well vampires coming down the staircase. That meant that there were seven vampires in this coven. God Jasper, what have you gotten yourself into. The two vampires came in. I could immediently see that the blonde one was the leader but I don't know he had some kind of compassionate aura. Like he wouldn't ever hurt someone.

The seven were all sitting except Jasper and they were all gazing intently up at me though the pixie one was more glaring at me. All of a sudden Jasper burst out " Bella god Bella what are you doing here? Who changed you? Why are you changed when what happened?" It seemed as though he was about to burst with all his feelings. I felt the need to step in and so I said " Jasper calm down. I was changed about a year after you left because I ran away I couldn't bear to marry those suitors not when I knew you would never want me too. Before I could continue the pixie jumped up and screamed " Jasper Whitlock you said you never had another lover before me! That I was your only one! Care to explain why this thing is here then." I interrupted her then no one calls me a thing. Excuse me um … " Alice" the girl grumbled. That thing as you so kindly described me is Jasper's biological sister!

The whole coven looked at me in shock except jasper and the bronze haired one. Then the big up to the top muscled one jumped and hugged me and said " Well then welcome to the family sister!"

Jasper's pov

I couldn't believe it Bella was really here. I knew I was going to have to ask her about her change but that could wait I mean now that I had an eternity with her why rush. I was going to ask Carlisle to see if she could live with us but I suppose they needed an explanation first like her name to begin with. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward was going to begin but before he could open his mouth Bella jumped up. "Jasper" she whispered. "Do you want to stay here?" The whole family was shocked by her question but I understood she was worried. I answered her in a soothing voice. "Bella I'm here entirely out of free will. She breathed a sigh of relief and I knew she was calming down. Carlisle decided to intervene. " Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen. Bella's eyes widened at the last name. "Cu...Cullen?" she stuttered. Carlisle nodded and then she asked " is anyone in your family an empath?" I was surprised to hear her question. Edward spoke up and asked "Jasper is one may I ask why you asked?" Bella's eyes widened at the realization an before we could do anything she was bolting towards the forest.

Bpov

He was the one she wanted. That selfish bitch wanted him for herself. I was no idiot. It was obvious he had a mate and that he was happy. When I heard he was the one she wanted I bolted out of there as fast as I could I would not take this away from him. I'd let her kill me instead...

Ha hah cliffie do any of you know who _she_ is? If one of you guess I'll update much faster. Please review pls pls pls I'll bag a mountain lion for ya ;)


	4. Chapter  confessions

Chapter 3: confessions

Jasper's pov:

The whole family sat shocked for a while after Bella left. Alice was sitting on my lap trying to console me. Normally I had control over my emotions and didn't project them to others but now I couldn't help it. Why did she leave? Why did she want to know who the empath was. I was shook out of my musings by Carlisle. He started to say " Jasper I think um …. we need an explanation"

I sat up and started to tell my story " Well I was about about one year older than her I don't know for sure they didn't exactly keep birth records back then. We we the best of friends actually, we rarely had a quarrel. But when she turned sixteen and I seventeen the trouble started. You see Bella was very beautiful and so naturally a lot of suitors would come and ask for her hand. Father used to pick the richest lot of them and would bring the to dinner. He started to get greedy picking even richer men even though they were years older than her. I used to stand up for her then. But there was a war going on and I thought not much could happen if I spent a year away to help defend my country, how wrong I was." I grimaced internally at how stupid I had been. " Well you all know what happened when I went to war no need to go over that." I shuddered at all that had happened when I was with Maria. When I said that name Edward's head shot up. He was struggling with something and so I pushed bravery out to him. He glanced at me slowly and said "When Bella heard that Jasper was the empath I got a brief glimpse In her mind it was blocked to me until then" he explained after seeing our shocked faces and continued "She kept saying _she can't take him! I won't let maria take him!" _I stared at him in shock. I knew we needed to find her immediently then. I she was involved with Maria somehow her life was in danger. Edward nodded to me and said to the rest of the family "We should go search for her in pairs" We split up and left. I was running with Alice.

**Bpov**

I was running as fast as I could. I needed to get away before Maria found out what I was going to do. I had the sense that someone was following me so I turned around just when Jesse came out of the trees.

**Jesse's pov**

Maria had given the order to follow Bella while she was in Forks and capture her if she tried to run. I couldn't understand why she would run. Sure she wasn't exactly part of our coven by choice but she was to afraid of what would happen to her if she left. I saw Bella running out of some house and into the forest and I started to go after her. She was running at top speed! I could barley keep up with her! When she was in some clearing she froze and slowly turned around.

" Well hello Bella how pleasant to see you again" I lied. She started to scowl at me. " I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you back now." She growled. I didn't care she was to scared to try anything. I forcefully grabbed her arm and yanked her with me. She started to struggle hmm that was new I mused. I was interrupted by a fierce growl from the trees and turned around.

**Jacob's pov:**

**( let's pretend Jacob's a werewolf for a looong time now pls)**

I smelled vampire In the air I had come to investigate. I saw a male not one of the Cullen's yank at a female's arm. The female spinned around and started struggling. It was then I saw her face. It was Bella! I growled. The male turned towards me and I lunged it was real easy from there and was I had reduced him to a pile of ash I turned towards Bella. She ran towards me and pulled me into a hug and started babbling thanks to me. Yep here we were again the second time I'd saved her life but I couldn't have been happier. I knew I should bring he to the pack. They had missed her so much after she just disappeared and I was going to demand an explanation for that one. But I just couldn't stop myself but take the long way there.

Bella was walking silently next to me. At a human pace for once. I guessed I should bring up the subject now before she was bombarded by Seth and Embry. "Bella" I started but she cut me off. " Jacob I know I owe you an explanation and I'll give it to you please just let me get some peace after my near death experience for the SECOND time!" I chuckled at that and said " Not my fault you're a magnet for danger" and with that we headed to la push joking and teasing with each other the whole way.

AN: ok I know I have been giving short chapters but this way I can up load one every day! I'm in 8th grade now and am studying my ass off. Please review I really appreciate it please!


	5. Chapter 5 preview

Chapter 5: realization preview

**An: sorry but I've got a really big math test this week and can't write anything more don't worry thought I'll be back Saturday 14/05/11**

**nell**

Edward's pov

Where was she? Why did I care so much. Aarrrggh! Can vampires get headaches. I was trying to look for Jasper's sister. When he had told us that the whole family was shocked. But I didn't care. All I really cared for was the way her hair went down in soft curls along her back. The way her eyes would sparkle when they were portrayed in the right light. What was I thinking? I had only just met this girl and she was missing! But after years of roaming the earth thinking I was content with my family, the idea of her being my mate left me in bliss. I could only hope the feelings were two sided. I was still running when I caught her scent and something that smelled like wet dog. I scrunched up my nose. I f any of those mutts hurt so much as a hair on her head there would be blood to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Sorry but I'm going to set this story up for adoption. I just don't know how to continue. I've been mulling it over but I just don't think I can finish it. Sorry again. If any body is interested email me.


End file.
